


In Concert

by Toft



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Orchestra Kink, Praise Kink, Ray and Kevin have the perfect marriage, musician kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: Ray and Kevin do a little roleplay.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: JoyFest 2020





	In Concert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/gifts).



> Thank you longwhitecoats for the prompt! This isn't exactly what you suggested but I really enjoyed writing it. And thank you for running this fest <3

“Raymond,” Kevin says. Ray takes a moment before glancing up at him to express his slight irritation – it isn’t yet time for their walk, and between 10:15 and 10:30 on a Sunday he always checks his email. When he does, his eyebrows raise.

“Kevin?”

Kevin is wearing the slightly embarrassed look he gets when either he has forgotten to buy something on the shopping list, hampering their dinner plans, or when he wants to have sex in the middle of the day. Ah. He should have guessed. Anticipation, and a sort of helpless fondness, rise in him. He logs out of all his windows, logs out of his password protector, and hibernates his laptop.

“The concert?”

Kevin licks his lips. “You know my weakness.”

Ray stiffens his back and lowers his voice. “Go to the bedroom and wait for me there. Prepare yourself.”

Kevin obeys with alacrity.

He prepares quickly but carefully. The Jasmine Choi concert had, of course, been extraordinary; ravished, exhausted from their post-concert drinks and deconstruction with Alvin and Suresh, they had collapsed into bed at 22:04 and slept in. He should have expected Kevin’s reaction, as it’s become something of a trend in recent months; and yet, somehow, this delightful new phase in their sexual relationship keeps surprising him. Luckily, his tuxedo is still perfectly presentable. There is a minute stain on the cuff where a drop of Suresh’s gin and tonic caught him as he gesticulated; he had apologized profusely, but Ray would really rather get it dry cleaned. But Kevin has made his bed; he must lie in it.

Kevin is, of course, not in the bed; that is just a figure of speech. He is sitting on the stool in the middle of the room, nude except for his cello. His face is impassive, professional, but the cello hides a multitude of sins – or just one, in this case, if Ray believed this was a sin, which he does not. He raises his baton. He looks over Kevin’s shoulder at the invisible audience and scans it, the full auditorium, shadowed and humming. Kevin shivers.

“They’re all watching,” Ray whispers. “But you only need to impress me.” 

Kevin closes his eyes, and draws back his bow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelated, but I can't BELIEVE Kevin's surname is Cozner and I never knew that.


End file.
